Warrior cats (alternate)
by Fisheyes19
Summary: I love the warriors series, but then I realized that there may be multiple of the the same clan, but in different areas, never acknowledging each other existence, so why not write about that?
1. Windclan

Alliances

WindClan

Leader\- **Larkstar** \- A light brown she-Cat with darker speckles on her back and green eyes.

Deputy\- **Gorsestep** \- A muscular silver tabby tom with amber eyes. (Senior warrior).

Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Medicine Cat\- **Honeyskip** \- A ginger tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Littlebreeze** \- A small blue-eyed she-cat with a luxurious white coat

Apprentice: Weaslepaw

 **Crowleap** \- A sleek black tom with clear amber eyes. (Senior warrior).

 **Briarshade** \- A pretty calico she-cat with green eyes.

 **Beetlethorn** \- A sleek tawny tom with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Steampaw

 **Dreamcloud** \- A long-haired pinkish brown she-cat with green eyes. (Senior warrior).

 **Thrushfoot** \- A large white cat with blue eyes and a singular black paw.

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors).

 **Bumblepaw** \- A black tom with amber eyes and unusually large paws.

 **Weaselpaw** \- A lanky dusty brown tom with green eyes.

 **Steampaw** \- A bulky she-cat with white fur and black speckles and mismatch eyes (green and blue).

 **Brightpaw** \- A rather pretty black she-cat with amber eyes.

Queens (she-cats expecting or caring for kits).

 **Willowfang** -A pale grey cat with soft green eyes.

Kits: Frogkit, Scarletkit, Applekit.

 **Poppybreeze** \- A white she-cat with beige colouring around her muzzle and amber eye.

Kits: Speckkit, Hazelkit.

 **Dovefoot** \- A rather chubby black and white she-cat with grey eyes. (Senior warrior)

Kits: Dawnkit, Nightkit.

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Tornfoot** \- A scraggly old tom with brown fur blue eyes and many scars on his left foot.

 **Rivercoat** \- A once beautiful she-cat with a tawny coat and many scars around her muzzle.

 **Whitestar** \- Former WindClan leader. A white tom with brown eyes.


	2. Riverclan

Riverclan

Leader\- **Birchstar-** A light brown tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes.

Deputy- **Mudface-** A white tom with brown splotches on his face and yellow eyes. (Senior Warrior).

Medicine Cat- **PebbleGleam-** A grey she-cat with brown eyes and white paws.

Apprentice: Kestralpaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Troutslip-** A small grey tom with speak fur and golden eyes.

 **Eelrunner-** A brown she-cat with amber eyes, a black tinge around her muzzle and long legs. (Senior Warrior).

Apprentice: Stonepaw

 **Spiderfrost-** A brown tom with blue eyes, brown fur and white-tipped ears.

 **Splashsong** \- A long-haired tawny she-cat with grey eyes.

Apprentice: Otterpaw

 **Ravenswirl-** A sleek black she-cat with golden eyes.

Apprentice: Driftpaw

 **Duckfur-** A yellow-tinged tom with white specks around his muzzle and grey eyes. (Senior Warrior).

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors). 

**Kestralpaw-** Aginger cat with copper eyes and a huge fluffy tail.

 **Stonepaw-** Agrey tabby with silver eyes and one black paw.

 **Otterpaw-** A cream-coloured tom with mint green eyes and short legs.

 **Driftpaw** \- A tom with a luxuriously fluffy brown coat with blue eyes.

Queens (she-cats expecting or caring for kits). 

**Sandcloud-** A pale ginger she-cat with a white underbody and grey eyes.

Kits: Ripplekit, Dovekit, Featherkit.

 **Copperthroat-** A beautiful silver she-cat with copper stripes and golden eyes

Kits: Mothkit, Icekit.

 **Sweetpads-** A thin black she-cat with violet eyes.

Beechkit, Swankit, Webkit.

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired) 

**Mosspuddle-** A brown tabby she-cat with sad blue eyes.

 **Tangleshade-** A grey tom with green eyes and a mangled tail.

 **Icewisker-** A white she-cat (oldest of the living elders) with many scars that part her white fur and a blind eye.


	3. Thunderclan

Thunderclan

Leader- **Brakenstar** \- A beige tom with blue eyes and a stubby tail.

Apprentice: Twigpaw

Deputy- **Adderleaf** \- A small white she-cat with ginger splotches on her back and yellow eyes.

Medicine cat- **Mintshine-** A thin brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) 

**Tansybee** \- A red she-cat with white tipped ears and tail with brown eyes. (Senior warrior).

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

 **Oatcloud** \- A dusty brown tom with luxuriously fluffy fur and yellow eyes. (Senior warrior).

 **Willowspeck** \- A black speckled silver cat with green eyes.

 **Oliveheart** \- A black tom with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Badgerpaw.

 **Nettlestep-** A white she-cat with black speckles and green eyes.

Apprentice: Wildpaw.

 **Breezestem-** A pinkish white tom with a large nose and blue eyes. (Senior warrior).

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors).

 **Twigpaw** \- A Golden tom with green eyes.

 **Cloudpaw-** A white she-cat with grey tabby splotches and silver eyes.

 **Badgerpaw-** A black she-cat with a white stripe down her back and amber eyes.

 **Wildpaw-** A ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and a huge nose.

Queens (she-cats expecting or caring for kits).

Sheepthroat- A light grey she cat with amber eyes and fluffy chest fur.

(Expecting)

Pinesky- A brown she cat with green eyes and a white tipped tail.

Kits: Flamekit.

Hazelflight- A red she cat with yellow eyes and large whiskers.

Kits: Rosekit, Stonekit.

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Sliverfoot** \- An old silver tom with ripped up and infected pads.

 **Sneezebranch** \- A greying brown she cat with brown eyes and a constantly runny nose.

 **Missingtooth** \- A grey tabby tom with multiple missing teeth and grey eyes.


	4. Shadowclan

Shadowclan

Leader\- **Shadestar** \- A muscular black tom with a white patch on his chest and yellow eyes.

Deputy\- Morningwater- A honey coloured she-cat with darker stripes and brown eyes. (Senior warrior).

Apprentice: Rowenpaw

Medicine cat- **Whiteheart** \- A brown she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and a white tipped tail, With green eyes.

Apprentice: Daisypaw.

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **Darksnow-** A tom with a brown coat with white toes, chest, and underbody.

He has violet eyes and abnormally large ears.

 **Waspbright** A white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes.

 **Antfern-** A handsome grey tabby with amber eyes. (Senior warrior).

Apprentice: Juniperpaw.

 **Ravenmask-** A grey tom with a black muzzle, green eyes and a deep V-shape cut into one of his ears.

 **Oddlight** \- A tawny she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. (Senior warrior).

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

 **SquirrelRunner** \- A ginger tom with yellow eyes and a long bushy tail.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors).

 **Rowenpaw** \- A golden tom with green eyes.

 **Daisypaw-** A tubby white cat with black splotches and green eyes.

 **Juniperpaw-** A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with lavender eyes.

 **Nettlepaw-** A large grey tom with blue eyes.

 **Mistpaw-** A grey she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle.

Queens (she-cats expecting or caring for kits).

 **Greystream** \- A grey she cat with a white underbelly and muzzle with blue eyes. Kits: Moonkit.

 **Hickorysnow** \- A white she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

Kits: Berrykit, Snowkit.

 **Smallflame** \- A small ginger tabby she-cat with odd yellow eyes

Expecting.

Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Mallowface** \- A white dusty she cat with lavender eyes. She is paranoid because it's quite awful watching your friends die around you and keep living.

Cats outside of the clans:

 **Jasmine** \- A black and white kittypet with a purple collar and big paws.

 **Frostshine** \- A white tom with silver stripes and cold blue eyes. He is a former Riverclan Warrior.


	5. Prologue

Prologue

On a windy night, stars filled the sky, lighting up the plains. Long rustling blades of grass where bleached silver as the moon illuminated them. Everything was silent when a young cat pulled away from her mother's warm flank and pushed herself out of the bramble patch that was the nursery.

When she got out she gave her short white fur a lick and stray further from the nursery and deeper into the long grass until she reached a small hill that was home to a skinny and sickly tree.

The kit climes up the naked tree rested herself on a branch and looked up at Silverpelt. Her mind filled with awe as she looked up at the dazzling night sky, trying to count all of the stars. She wondered if some of the diseased elders were here. She remembered their tall tales about how Silverpelt was home to Starclan.

As the awestruck kit studied the sky, she whispered: "Oh, you're so beautiful tonight, Silverpelt!" She fluffed up her fur, wondering if they would notice her better if she did so. "I'm so lucky I'm in Windclan! No twisty trees or icky caves to cover you up!" she mewed a bit louder this time. She continued to gaze at the brilliant star-speckled sky until the dreamlike silence was broken once more.

"Steamkit!" Steamkit was so surprised that her claws slipped and she had fallen out of the skinny tree. She crashed on the soft grass and tumbled down the hill. "Who's there!" exclaimed, winded. She looked around trying to catch a glimpse of her intruder at the bottom of the hill. Another kit stepped into Steamkit's view with his black fur bleached silver and his amber eyes filled with irritation.

"Great Starclan!" Sighed the other kit. "It's me, Bumblekit, you've known me for your entire life!" Steamkit got up, gave herself a quick shake and bounded back up the hill. Bumblekit bounded after her. When they got to the top Steamkit mewed "How did you know I was here? I was using my best stealth crouch!" Bumblekit sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you call a stealth crouch lumbering around like a lopsided badger, then you certainly did it right!" He snorted.

Steamkit wasn't even listening. She clawed her way back up the tree and rested herself on a branch. The moment Bumblekit noticed her absence he claimed up the tree and sat on the same branch. "You do realise that we're going to be apprentices tomorrow, we need our rest and-" Steamkit hushed him. Steamkit looked at him seriously with her mismatched eyes and meowed:

"Bumblekit, this is the last night of our kit hood. And I want to spend it like this." Bumblekit sighed and smiled. "What am I going to do with you, Steamkit." He twined his tail around hers and licked her cheek affectionately and mewed "Maybe I do too." The two kits spent their last night keeping each other warm and sharing tongues under the stars.


End file.
